Shin-Ku
Shin-Ku, otherwise known as Shin, is considered to be a unique individual, in that, he has drifted away from his caste and created his own destiny. As the Advocate of Sages, he listens to what the original seven Sages have to say in regards to the fate of Hyrule. It is his goal to ensure that their will is carried out. Background Born and raised in the heart of the aristocratic estates of the North Palace, Shin lived a life of luxury and pleasures. Never feeling the burden of struggle for survival, some might say his life was blissful. His Father was the Commander-In-Chief of the Army and Brother to the King of Hyrule. His strong, yet faithful attitude towards his brother and leader rubbed off on the military units under him, thus forming a strong and obedient force. Shin’s Mother was an orphaned peasant girl from the slums of the capital city. Her life was a stark contrast to what it is now, moving from the streets to a grand estate. Little know of how the two met, but their love for each other become evidential when Gustaf, Shin’s Father, introduced Jennifer, Shin’s Mother, to the Royal Family. It was a never seen before event, the prince and the peasant. Many believed it would not work and that Jennifer would become alienated in the new world she lived in. However, she stood fast and struck her critics with a blow of success. After being married for ten years, Jennifer gave birth to a healthy boy, who she named Shin-Ku, after her Father. The Mother and Child never separated for the first five years, and many of the Ladies of Court, the wives of the Lords and Princes, thought it was an unorthodox thing to do. Their children often spent time away from their Mothers, mostly brought up by nannies. However, because Jennifer was an orphaned child, she could not let go of her son, she did not want Shin to feel as if he was a lonely child like she had felt. After the five years, Shin’s education began. Gustaf ensured that he should be taught the etiquettes of upper-class lifestyles; how to dine, dance and control those weaker than himself. Many of the other Lords believed Shin would follow in his Father’s footsteps and become a great General in the King’s Army. However, even from a young age, Shin turned his back against steel and leant towards the page. Books had become a fascination to him, the mansion they lived in held thousands of volumes of books, ranging from fiction to non-fiction. Ancient to recent. Shin’s educational achievements accelerated through his childhood, and his magical prowess began to show after an event that took place in the Palace Gardens. The King was holding a banquet with the racial leaders of Hyrule. The Rito Chieftain was there, the Goron Chief, the Zora King and many others. Shin, now ages ten, played in the Garden’s with the sons of the leaders. At first things were going well, the children smiling and laughing. However, a small fight broke out between Shin and the Zora King’s teenage son. Four years his senior, the Zora teen began to bully Shin, teasing him because of his pointed ears. It quickly accelerated into a brawl, the Zora attacking the Hylian. Shin found himself on the floor, feeling the webbed fist of the Zora teen hit his gut. He wheezed, feeling a pain that no child should have felt at that age. Rage built up inside him and then, unexpectedly, his own fist came up and slammed into the Zora’s chest. The fist was burning, flames engulfing his whole hand. Before Shin realized what had happened, the power died out. Since then, the boy studied harder into magic, jumping from one topic to another. Until he came across the legendary Sages. Portraits of the Sages were emblazoned in an ancient book, six to begin with. They had been exalted on the pages. Shin’s fascination with them grew; he wanted to learn each of their secrets and powers. From then he quickly grew in magical prowess, while training with his Father to become a master swordsman. However, despite all the good the Sages stood for, and what his Father and Mother taught him about righteousness, he could never felt as if it was the right path for him. He did not care about those weaker than himself, or the Kingdom for that matter. He had grown tired of the expectations people forced upon him: The ‘King’s Arch Mage’, the ‘King’s General’, title that his mentors tried to drill into him, for him to aspire to. He did not want these, he did not want to serve another or allow others to serve him. And so, he went to destroy all the life he had. He arranged for his death to be announced, a badly scarred body to be used for his own. It was the only way he could be truly free from his aristocratic bonds that he did not want. He only wanted to improve himself and outshine his Father’s achievements. Currently, Shin has met a fated warrior named Marik. Originally they were friends, after testing each other's powers within the confides of the Conclaves Mountains. After a dramatic clash of energies, both sides giving out extraordinary amount of power, an explosion sounded, destroying half a mountain. After this event, the two developed a respect for each other. However, with Marik's descent into chaos, Shin was given the mission to arrest Marik and bring him before the Council of Sages for crimes against Hyrule. Special Skills Elemental Energies - Shin has the ability to control/manipulate the energies around him to fuel his needs. He has developed combinations where he has fused two, or possibly more, elemental energies together to form a unique spell. Medallion of Sages - Shin's most devastating attack, the Medallion of Sages combines all the elements and forces them into one focal point. Time Bending - A technique granted to him by the Sage of Time, Demoko, Shin can slow down time around him within a certain distance. Within this bubble of time, only he can move in 'real time' unless he makes exceptions. Quotes Themes thumb|170px|left|Character Theme - "The Advocate's Destiny" thumb|170px|left|Character Theme - "A Known Fate" Category:Characters